shattermefandomcom-20200213-history
Brendan
Brendan was an Omega Point member and has the ability to control electricity. Shatter Me= We meet Brendan for the first time in Shatter Me, when he interrupts Juliette's meeting with Castle and reports that the security camera's have picked up more patrolling tanks than normal and that the soldiers have never been more close to the exact location of Omega Point. Castle orders him to let him know if he hears something about an upcoming attack The Reestablishment. |-|Unravel Me= Brendan goes on a mission to a deposit to shut down the electricity. Later in the book, Winston is complaining that he needs coffee to stay awake and says that Brendan can recharge himself if he wants to. Winston says that it is unfair and that "not everyone has electricity running through his veins." Later that night, he and Winston are patrolling and are caught by soldiers. A package is found that contains Brendan's radio and Winston's pair of glasses, both smeared with blood. They are both take hostages by Warner's father, along with two more Omega Point Members. |-|Fracture Me= He and Winston are safe after some of the Omega Point Members save them. He is in pretty bad shape because he was tortured. After his save the group returns to Omega Point, only to see it being bombed. So he is one of the nine survivors left, out of more than hundred people who lived in Omega Point. Along with Adam Kent, James Kent, Kenji Kishimoto, Alia, Lily, Ian Sanchez, Winston and Castle. They hide in the house Adam has built for James. |-|Ignite Me= He stays he Adam's house recovering along with the rest of the group. That until Juliette shows up alive. After seing the Adam and Juliette drama, she makes a speech to fight back, he agrees with Winston to fight back too. After that Warner offers his private trainingf facility to the group so they move there to train, have better meals, better baths and to make a plan for the battle. He survives after the battle. Restore Me Brendan and Winston friendship grows and he doesn't have a lot of appearances. In the end of the book, just before Juliette kill almost 600 people in the symposium he's shot and he falls on the ground. Few seconds later Juliette understands the chaos and that some of their friends are injured or dead. Among the dead is Brendan and a few more. Characteristics Personality He has a sense of humor and easily blushes. He is carefree and relaxed. Appearance Brendan has hair so blonde it can be accurately described as white. His skin is very pale and his eyes are a very light shade of blue, penetrating and transparent. He said to have turned 24 years old in Unravel Me, yet he does not look much older than Juliette who is 17 years old. Special Abilities Electricity: Brendan has the ability to control electricity. In Unravel Me, Winston says that Brendan can recharge himself, therefore not requiring sleep. Brendan has stated that he only did that once even though Winston says it did that two times. Trivia *Brendan sometimes accidentally electrocutes people. *Brendan can recharge himself, therefore he can stay awake for long periods of time. *Brendan is British. *Brendan has a thick British accent and uses words such as "bloody" and "blimey". *In Unravel Me, it is shown that Brendan has a slight crush on Juliette, but Kenji tells him it won't happen. *His best friend is Winston, and it's implied they might have a romantic relationship. Category:Male Category:Unnaturals Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Restore Me Category:Appears in Fracture Me Category:Appears in Defy Me Category:Appears in Destroy Me